


Sacrifice to the Gods! - Day 7 Boot/Foot Worship

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boats and Ships, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fangan Ronpa, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, Magic, Most of the characters listed are present for a brief moment, Original Character(s), Rituals, Sailing, Witchcraft, Witches, Worship, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: I got... a little carried away. I made a fan killing game for myself and got really attached to these two characters in particular. Hanako and Mitsuke are best friends only in my canon and neither harbors secret romantic feelings. I just wanted to write a bit about the two of them for once.The events in this fic take place before danganronpa v3, though it is different from what we know as far as the world's order of events go. That's why some of them are there, including Avocado Man.
Relationships: Himoto Hanako/Gami Mitsuke, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730
Kudos: 2





	Sacrifice to the Gods! - Day 7 Boot/Foot Worship

I would do anything she asked of me. Anything.

My lady Hanako Himoto, the Ultimate Witch, is the most beautiful and benevolent goddess to ever grace this planet. She is also my best friend.

I sit behind her in class, I sit next to her during lunch, I walk with her to and from the dorm rooms, I bring her gifts and offerings constantly, I protect her from the dark and despair. Never again will anything hurt my lady.

During our first year at Hope’s Peak Academy, a school for the gifted and talented — the hope of the world — my lady and I were thrown into a mutual killing game. Our memories were wiped and it was as if we were meeting for the first time. Part of me… part of me was still drawn to her before she even demonstrated her power for us. I kept my distance until she told us her talent. I couldn’t believe it! A grand sorceress in my presence! I immediately fell to my knees before her. Her adorably mis-matched socks and small black slip-ons forever remain branded in my mind. Lady Hanako chuckled sweetly in her litled tone. My heart was all aflutter. 

Soon enough, the first death happened. There was no motive. We didn’t even know about the killing game yet. All of us were shaken, even Lady Hanako. The trial was brutal and not just because our lives were on the line. The despair was evident in my lady’s face, her visible crimson eye darkened as she stared at her feet. Then, once the killer was executed before our very eyes, she broke. It wounded my heart to see my lady wracked with sobs. I carried her to her dorm room… she asked me to stay. The weight of my own tiredness became but a feather on my back. I tucked her into her bed, brushed a hand through her hair of volcanic clouds and sang her to sleep. Anything to ease her pain. I stayed by her side all night, holding her tight to my chest. She was so small in my arms, nothing like how grand her presence usually is. I wept for the first time since I was a babe. 

I became her fierce guardian that day, fighting anyone who opposed her, shielding her from that bastard Monokuma, encouraging her when she was down, helping her in every task. We made bracelets for all of us affected by the second motive, it targeted our parentless pasts. She made mine special to say “BFF” and colored like her clothes. Hers was colored like my own. She didn’t view me as a simple servant, Lady Hanako thought of me as an equal. It was the highest honor I had ever received, and I am blessed by the three Fates in my own mind. 

I am Mitsuke Gami, the Ultimate Historian. Since I was a child, I have known that my father is truly the god Zeus. He left my mother distraught and unloved, so it fell to me to take care of her. I brought that care to my community and reigned as the chief demigod, “The Hammer.” I was the final say on all disputes, raining justice down on criminals as a son of Zeus. Even back then I had great help from the Fates. They whispered in my mind and instructed me on all matters. When to encounter certain people, when to strike, when to fight, and when to pursue my family’s history. They guide me to locations in need of uncovering and investigating so that I may record all that occurred with shocking clarity. It used to be my favorite duty. Until I met my lady.

Yet those voices plagued me. All throughout the killing game, the Fates claimed that my destiny was to destroy the sinful witch. At first, I had no idea they meant Lady Hanako, yet part of me must have suspected. It pains me to admit that at times I wasn’t sure whether or not to trust her. After one too many glimpses of a world in ruin outside the walls of the “boot camp” we were trapped in, and a quick hypnosis session with Enko Fushojiki, I snapped. I stabbed my lady with my ceremonial dagger and went down in hysteria. 

We woke up in a different world. The real world. As soon as I opened my eyes, she had wrapped her delicate arms around me and sobbed. Lady Hanako had thanked me for betraying her.

“Because,” she said through sniffles, “you freed me from that awful place. I got to wake up here again. Everything you do-”

“Is because I care about you. Yes,” I finally realized the method to my madness. The Fates tricked me purposefully so that I would not hesitate in the end. Even so, I felt terribly guilt-ridden. My lady was so gracious where I did not deserve. I decided that this had been a rebirth, I would dedicate my life solely to protecting my lady. I would become a better man and a true hero.

Lady Hanako told me that we would always be the best of friends and that she loved me more than anyone else. She was-is my everything. When everyone else was separated for the Talent Accumulation Program under the true Hope’s Peak Academy, Lady Hanako brought me with her on her own quest. It started at the port, the kind Rantaro Amami came with us since he would be leaving by a sailboat of his own.

“Oi, Amami-kun!” Lady Hanako tugged on his sleeve.

“Yes, Hanako?” he said with a baffled smile. My lady was using my arms as a chair, though that should be no surprise at this point.

“When are we supposed to return again? I’d ask Suke but right now he’s my chariot.”

“I don’t think that’s what a chariot is… The twelfth, so in two weeks,” he gave a small sigh and shook his head with a laugh. “In any case, where’s Sunny? She’s supposed to be seeing all of us off, yeah?”

Lady Hanako brightened at the mention of the Ultimate Guardian, or Ultimate Mom as some of us joke. “Sunny-chan said she would be here, she just needs to bring her students as well! We’ll get to see the lil’ grasshoppers!”

“I see… Her class had some pretty strange ones didn’t it?” 

“Heyyyyy! Hope you weren’t waiting too long!” A girl with a long blonde ponytail and a large bag came running up to us. Sunny Hinata was our class rep and the one who solved all the crimes during the killing game. At Hope’s Peak, she made sure we’d all be comfortable and treated just the same as the other students. Some of us had certain reputations thanks to what we went through. We look to her for guidance even now.

“Not at all, Sunny. Is that your class?” Rantaro looked behind her at the mis-matched Ultimates. Lady Hanako and I immediately zeroed in on a girl with bright red hair and a wizard’s hat. I narrowed my gaze and a taller girl with too much confidence and clear contempt for half her classmates glared at me. She must be the wizard girl’s defender, I could respect that. There was also a very loud and very purple boy yelling about stars, a maid with hair similar to Rantaro’s - that piqued my lady’s interest, and a small boy in a broken straightjacket who was crying and pulling on Sunny’s shirt. 

“Yes!” Sunny smiled warmly at the students behind her. The biggest student, wearing a snazzy suit, waved happily back and then gave us a pleasant wave. 

“They are the 80th class of Hope’s Peak! Angie Yonaga,” she waved over a girl with platinum hair and bright yellow smock, “is their class rep.”   
  
“Atua’s blessings upon you!” she smiled and clasped her hands. I wondered what kind of deity Atua was briefly.

“Thank you Yonaga-chan. In any case,” Sunny interrupted my musings, “I just wanted to come by and-”   
  
“Hinata-saaaaaan!” the small boy shouted, “The ugly whore just called me a brat!” 

Sunny’s face suddenly looked decades older as she rubbed her face. “Will you both stop with the name calling? Also, don’t interrupt a conversation unless you  _ absolutely have to _ . Got it, Kokichi?” She gave the kid a glare and he stopped his sobbing.

“Ugh. Fine. But only because I’m bored now,” he looked at his fingernails. That child did not seem very stable.

“As I was saying,” her voice was strained, “I wanted to come and make sure you all had everything you needed for your talent study, and to say goodbye of course.”

Lady Hanako gushed, “Yes! Suke packed everything for me, which means I didn’t forget anything at all! We also brought Suke’s  _ special elixirs _ that I make.” I nodded dutifully. We brought enough of those elixirs to last the two weeks and then some as a precaution. Sunny gave a relieved smile before turning to Rantaro.

“You know adventuring is my thing, Sunny. I’ll be fine,” he gave her a quick smirk and she put her hand on her hip. “Okay, okay. I double checked all my bags if that’s what you want to hear.”

“Alright then! I’ll see you guys in two weeks!” Sunny gave us all hugs and last minute preparation checks before finally letting us get on our vessels. We waved and waved until they were gone. 

I followed Lady Hanako into the ship’s cabin where she flopped onto the bed. “Say, Suke,” she brushed her long bangs back over her right eye, “If we only have two weeks, then we can only stay there for two days right?”

“Yes, that’s correct. Do we need to get there faster?” I kneeled next to the bed so that I wasn’t towering over her. My lady shook her head, “No. It just means we should start preparation on the way. Will you grab my ritual notes?”

Inside a red polka-dotted suitcase, I fetched a leather-bound journal and handed it over. While she perused her notes, I thought about my own talent study. The talent study was like a big exam for us Ultimates. We have to show off our talent’s growth over the course of our time at Hope’s Peak. At check-points over 3 years, we all submit evidence of growth. Sunny and Daichi Tomomi, the Ultimate Intellect, created this process as part of their project. It’s a way to ensure that Hope’s Peak Academy is really preparing us for life post-high school and finding us ways to profit off our talents. For some it’s far easier than others. Lady Hanako still does not know what she will do after Hope’s Peak. “It’s not like witches are in high demand you know,” she told me. I could certainly use my talent to support her, after all I found the ritual she wishes to perform in a week. I could tell she was nervous. She wasn’t Sunny, whose talent study was assisting that class, and she wasn’t me, who is documenting everything we discover. Lady Hanako was going to have to create history with her talent study if she wanted the world to take her talent seriously. I believe in her with all my heart, and anyone who thinks I shouldn’t is a heathen mortal who doesn’t understand the ways of the divine.

All through the day, Lady Hanako tasked me with organizing her materials. There were metallic powders -gold, silver- and dried flower petals and various animal parts -frog eyes, snake fangs, a rabbit’s foot- and a book on the moon cycles. She had lots of charcoal sticks and candles and crystals of energy. I was always honored to be allowed to touch any of these things. In the meantime, Lady Hanako was preparing a brew in a miniature cauldron. She had an intense look on her adorable face as she stirred and checked her timer. Many people believed her to be a fraud. She was a trickster or a scammer who practiced fake magics. Those people all deserve to be sealed away in Hades, never to see life again. Trashy mortals who don’t even acknowledge the large following my lady has behind her. She has made contacts with spirits from the Underworld many a time. Lady Hanako has even used her powers to predict the future! Besides, those people’s comments hurt. My lady is always trying her best to hone her talent, especially since outsiders already judge our class so harshly. I will ensure she succeeds in this ritual. I’ll help her show all of those scum that they’re wrong!

“Suke,” there was an edge in her voice, so I snapped around and stood up straighter, “You’re mumbling to yourself again. About scum and trashy people.”

“Ah. My apologies, Lady Hanako. I must have gotten carried away again.”

She turned to me and smiled, though there was a sadness in her eyes. “That’s fine, Suke. You know that  _ I _ don’t mind. I like listening to you talk anyways.” She must have seen the concern in my eyes since she immediately followed with, “Don’t worry about me right now… I’m just not sure about this enchantment.” 

I stepped forward, “Would you like some help?”

“N-no!” she covered the page with her hand and panic flashed in her eye, “I, um, I’m good! Thanks for the offer though.”

I nodded suspiciously, but dutifully returned to my task. I thought I heard her mumble “Not sure I need this…” under her breath. 

Five days passed uneventfully, according to Lady Hanako at least. I made sure we stayed on course, I assisted Lady Hanako in her practice spells, and I was certain to drink the elixirs she prepared for me. Every night, we slept in the bed together, though I did offer to sleep on the floor the first night. She insisted that I sleep in the bed, like we usually did (both in the killing game and in real life. Lady Hanako and I got dressed in our night clothes. We had matching red pajamas, though I preferred to sleep without the shirt. Before we climbed into the bed, Lady Hanako instructed me to drink my evening elixir. She was always looking out for my health even though she didn’t have to. I would never expect it of her despite my status as her best friend. I slid under the covers and my lady snuggled up against my chest. I found myself constantly fascinated by how small she was.

Then the unthinkable happened. Lady Hanako reached a delicate hand up to my face. She turned me to look into her big ruby eye. She kissed me. 

It was as if I had just exploded. I was kissed by a goddess among girls. Her lips were so soft against my own, her bangs brushed against my cheek, her tiny frame was pressed against me. My elation was like Icarus, it very quickly plummeted. She quivered slightly as she pressed her lips to mine, and all I could think about was when her body went limp under my blade nearly two years ago. 

I… pushed myself away. “Lady Hanako- I-“

She placed a delicate hand on my cheek. “It’s okay Suke. I’m sorry.” I shook my head. “I should have asked.” I shook my head again.

“I just- I couldn’t help but think about-“

The words wouldn’t come. I felt like I was choking on my guilt and despair. Instead of sadness or embarrassment, my lady looked up at me with concern. She tilted her head and closed her eyes thoughtfully.

“Suke,” she began, “Remember how my ritual needs a quote-unquote ’sacrifice’?”

I nodded, curiosity peering through my heavy emotions.

“Well, I’m sure you realized I was going to use you for it by this point.”

“Yes of course! Who better than me?” I managed a small smile.

Lady Hanako hesitated. I didn’t like that. “Uhm… I was gonna use you to try and rid you of those nasty feelings. Because you’re my closest friend and favorite person in the whole wide world! But… I didn’t want to take away a part of you in the process.”

“I am… confused. Lady Hanako, what’s the issue?”

She fiddled with her shirt, “It doesn’t expend your body obviously - the spell. Instead, it eats up strong emotions and calms them down. Those feelings don’t go away, but they become far less harmful to the ‘sacrifice.’”

She watched me earnestly. “You wanted to remove my guilt via this ritual. That’s admirable of you, my lady. I am beyond honored!”

“I figured you would be,” she sighed, “Which is why I feel guilty myself.”

Now I was tilting my head. “How come?” I couldn’t allow this, Lady Hanako should never feel something awful. 

“You would do anything I ask of you,” I nod, “which means I can’t really make sure this is something you want, Suke. I’ve been tossing around the idea of putting a spell on you to make you fall in love with me and then use the ritual to purge that… cuz then it would just neutralize the emotions I put into you.

“Then, everything felt off. You were already so dedicated to me. And I care so much about you. I wanted to ask you instead what you want me to fix for you. And instead of, well asking you… I kissed you.”

A beautiful blush covered her pale face. I reached out my own hand to caress her fluffy hair. “Lady Hanako, surely you don’t mean-“

“I do mean damnit!” she clenched her fists. “I love you, Mitsuke! You’re my best friend and my most loyal follower! You’ve been with me through thick and thin and helped me feel powerful when I wasn’t. You always act in my best interests. I see now that I wouldn’t have to  _ make you _ fall in love with me. Even if you don’t see me in the way I wish you do, I know that you love me a whole lot. So, that’s why I want to help you in any way I can.”

I was in shock. I never would have imagined Lady Hanako felt that way about me. About a simple servant like me! I could never give her what she truly wanted if I kept on thinking like that, however. I worship her as a goddess, not as my friend Hanako Himoto. I would do anything she wanted, even if it quells some of these powerful feelings I have for her. Anything.

“Lady Hanako,” she looked up at me, on the verge of tears, “I love you more than I have the capacity to describe. I would do  **anything** for you. Not just to make up for what I did to you, but also because you are deserving of every star in the sky. It is due to this that I cannot love you in the way you are asking me to.”

She looked down, in on herself. I almost winced when I saw the sadness flick across her face. How strange that she thinks I could ever reject her. I suppose we both had too much of that in our lives to even believe each other’s true feelings now. “Which is why I need you to suppress these feelings of worship.”

Lady Hanako looked up then, now surprised herself. “My desire to venerate you was heightened after  _ that incident _ . I come close every night to even begin praying to you for your own safety. How laughable! As these feelings grow, I can see myself becoming more unstable again, losing who I am in my guilt and passion. I am afraid that your elixirs are losing their hold on my nerves even now. So please! Lady Hanako, make me calm so that I may stand by your side and not quake with excitement or fear. Make me the new man I am supposed to be. Make me yours.”

With tears spilling out of her fiery eyes, Lady Hanako threw herself onto me, whispering, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

She kissed me one final time, the boat rocking with the force of her love. She fell asleep in my arms and I gently held her close. The only warmth I would ever need laid still in my embrace. Tomorrow, my heart seemed to beat, tomorrow she would make me hers.

We arrived in the port city and quickly made our way to Lady Hanako’s chosen location. She tasked me with setting up a camera to record the ritual. I needed to disguise it well so that the spirits involved would not try to hide. While I worked on that, Lady Hanako moved about working on setting up. She traced long patterns on the floor in large circles, charcoal staining her hands. She decorated the edges with a concoction she made, intended to keep the spell contained. She placed a pillow for me to sit on in the very center.

Once the sun began to set, I was instructed to sit on my knees upon the pillow. Lady Hanako stood directly before me. “Okay, Suke,” she stabbed a finger in the air, “We need to maximize your emotions the moment before the spell takes place.”

She then lifted her boot and pressed it against the side of my face. The leather felt cool and dusty against my cheek, and I ran a nervous hand along each ridge of her dark boot. “Kiss it,” my lady commanded.

Obiedently, I pressed my lips against the top of her boot. She always wore a combat boot and one adorable pump since she never found the other half of either pair. In a way, her very shoes were representative of the two of us. So different, mis-matched, yet we were so normal together. So perfect. 

I felt the dirt against my lips, I couldn’t allow my lady to walk around with such filth upon her shoes. I dragged the flat of my tongue across the boot, looking up into Lady Hanako’s eyes as I did so. She shivered as I swirled the grains around my mouth. Land she had trodden on was sacred. Heavenly in my unworthy mouth. With a single look into her round eye, I spit the dirt out to the side. Then, I continued to clean off her boot, eager to finish the job and move on to her pump.

Delicately and gracefully, my lady moves her dainty feet. I gladly clean off her shoes, each lick sending a wave of joy down my spine. Small gasps escaped her small, pink lips.

Then, she put her foot on my shoulder. Looking up, I could see her red-striped panties and the edges of her pale bottom. She reached down to pull at the laces of her boot, but I slid my hand up the underside of her leg first. Lady Hanako shivered as I touched her thin legs, holding them, caressing them, trying to get what little radiance I could. My hand traced down her thigh, her shin, to her laces, and began to remove her boot. It felt scandalous! Her knee-high sock thinly veiled the curves of her foot. I felt my entire body get hotter under her powerful gaze. 

Lady Hanako stepped back then. Her face was nearly as red as her lovely eyes. She turned and retrieved a second pillow and sat down before me. Before I could do anything, she removed her other shoe and tossed it to me. I held it close to my chest, feeling my heart pound against it like a drum proclaiming my love for her. Then, my lady shoved her white-veiled foot in my face. I first gently grabbed onto her foot - it fit perfectly in my hand - and then nuzzled it, pressing kisses into her soul. I could see in her eyes that she felt it, my love pouring into her from this singular spot. The heat emanating from her lava pools of eyes made me feel something new in that instance. The heat seemed to concentrate and swirl inside of me, tempting me to crawl closer. It twisted and knotted and pumped through my arteries, eventually settling in my lower gut as I proceeded to take a hold of her stocking by my teeth. I pulled, exposing more and more of her white silken leg. It was warm, like ash, and triggered me like a drug. I was ready to burn in the glory of my Lady Hanako’s body and heat. As soon as her foot was free, I began kissing her toes, each nail painted black. I remembered that I had done that. I took the brush to her canvas and added to the masterpiece.

As calmly as I could, I slipped her toe into my mouth. It smelled like the ocean spray and seafoam. It tasted like roses and citrus. I tried to convey my adoration in each swirl of my tongue, each suck. Lady Hanako’s breathing quickened as her eyes bore into me. She took her toe back and I could only imagine how blissful I must have looked. She slid her leg past my face, caressing my ear with her light and warmth, and hooked her knee on my shoulder. Lady Hanako swung her other leg up and linked them together behind my neck. With red dusting her face and an ashen cloud of beauty flowing behind her, Lady Hanako pulled me down back under her skirt. A small darkened spot had formed on her small undergarments and her scent enveloped me. Like a man dying of thirst, I surged forward to pull back her panties. A small black bush did nothing to hide her well-spring from me. Squeezing a glorious thigh in one hand, I traced her lips with my large finger. She shivered and let out a moan, music to my ears. Her lilt could have sent me over the edge, it was the very sound of an angel’s chorus. 

With her sound as my cue, I dove in. I kissed her second lips with the fervor and desire of a worshipper before their deity. Listening to Lady Hanako’s siren call, I pushed my tongue into her entrance, sweet like nectar. She moaned and gasped, digging her tiny feet into my grateful back as her vulva turned me into its lover. I brought my other hand around to message my lady’s clitoris - her enjoyment was my own. The excitement smelled so strongly, I felt as though I had been lost in a fog and Lady Hanako’s heavenly hole was my only guide. 

Soon enough, my praise made its way to all her pleasure centers, making her scream as she finally erupted. Lady Hanako trapped my head, crushing with her moonlit thighs, so that I would be the sole receptor of her sweetness. I lapped up all the wonder her body had to offer, I was in awe that I was able to create such a sensation for her.

Once my lady came down from her high, she stood up and tried to dust herself off. Then she remembered, “The ritual! Stay right there Suke!”

I didn’t remember much of the ritual for I was still lost in the heaven bestowed upon me; however, the spell must have worked. The guilt, while certainly still present, was now a minor dark thought in the farthest vestiges of my mind. 

My lady pat me on the head, “How do you feel? Are you okay?”

I simply nodded, unable to speak.

With a bright smile, soft in comparison to the sharp passion earlier, she complimented me, “That was amazing Suke. I can’t believe you’ve never been with someone like that before.”

No one else but her. I could never, would never.

She began cleaning up her ritual’s markings while I caught my breath. Suddenly, “O-oh gosh… Well I won’t be able to use this footage heheh…”

I finally stood to my feet. “I suppose we will have to find another willing sacrifice then! First, some rest, my lady.”

Lady Hanako blushed as I swept her off her feet and walked her under the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
